Forum:Page Format Reference
Guide * Examples in grey text show old styles or formats, and are followed by the current format in black text. When using this as a quick reference, you should ignore grey text. Sitewide usage * See also: Category:Policy * Ruby syntax: : Old example: Ｓｐ(スピードスペル) : New example: * For music, we only take samples, which must have their licensing properly noted (for example: File:Calm Academy.ogg) * For videos, since they tend to hold stricter copyrights, tags are preferred instead of uploading here. {1} Main card pages / card table related * Video game names and lores should be provided even if they are exactly the same as the OCG/''TCG'' card lore. * Japanese images are preferred for anime cards, as they show more details (lore/effect and Type, for instance). {1} {2} * In lists and tables, rarity abbreviations (e.g. "SR" for "Super Rare") should be used to reduce redundancy and save space. In prose, the first occurrence of a rarity should be spelled out and linked (e.g. Super Rare). * Anime-only cards use the animelore parameter, not the lore parameter. * Characters in card page names: {1} ** Straight quotation marks and apostrophes (" " and ') are preferred, not the fancy/curly ones (“ ” and ’). ** The hyphen-minus sign (-) is preferred, instead of em dashes, en dashes, negative signs (–, — and －), or other dash lookalikes. ** Octothorpes (#), opening and closing square brackets ([]), and opening and closing curly braces ({}) cannot be used in page names for technical reasons and should simply be omitted. *** Octothorpes in card names should not be in superscript: ::: Jinzo #7 ::: Jinzo #7 * Effect types: : We used to add: :: |effect1 = Summon :: |effect2 = Trigger : and we used to only mention one of each effect type. : Now we add each effect as a list, including duplicate types, and in the exact order, e.g. :: |effect = Summon, Trigger, Trigger * Japanese lore: : |japlore : |jplore * Card lores should generally not be updated until newer lores are actually known (the card is reprinted or a newer lore is announced). So, don't go to a page with an old card where Konami has not announced a reprint and apply Problem-Solving Card Text to it. This applies to the lores for old anime and manga cards, as well. {1} * The English card image takes priority if it is available, and the image of the card from the newest set is preferred. If a card is released in the same set and has multiple rarities, avoid Ultimate Rares and Ghost Rares if possible. The quality of the image does not matter; if it is bad, it should encourage someone to click on the image and then use the 'Upload a new version of this file' button to upload a clearer one. : For anime-only cards, the clearest Japanese screenshot is preferred, but if a Tag Force image is available, we use that. : For manga-only cards, the clearest image should be used. {1} * Anime appearance syntax: : First old example: 106/116/125 : Second old example: : The new example: 106, 116, 125 Archetype and series * An "archetype" is determined by a card effect that only applies to cards with a certain string in their Japanese name; this string will appear in quotes (「」 on Japanese cards; "" on English cards). ** That card is then a support or anti-support (depending on its effect) card for the archetype its effect mentions. ** A card that supports each member of an archetype individually is not support for that archetype (e.g. "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not a support card for the "Archlord" archetype). ** All cards with that string in their Japanese name are members of that archetype, including Spell and Trap Cards (even if they aren't actually affected by any of the archetype's support or anti-support cards). ** Even if a card's English name matches an archetype's English name when its Japanese name does not, it is still not a member of that archetype (for example, "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" is not a member of the "Guardian" archetype because its Japanese name, " を る ", does not contain "ガーディアン"). * Archetypes usually have an underlying "theme". ** Cards do not have to fit this theme to be a member of the archetype; they only need to have the required string in their Japanese name. ** Cards that fit this theme but do not have the required string in their Japanese names are related to the archetype; they are not members. * Groups of cards without support or anti-support cards, such as Monarch, Warriors, King, and Generation Fish, are series. ** Series are determined entirely by their "theme"; most often, a series consists of a group of related cards used by a character in the anime or manga. ** A card's Japanese name does not determine whether it is a member of a series. For example, Big Eye is not a member of the the King series because it doesn't fit the theme. * Cards are usually either a member of a series or not related to it at all; most series will not have any related cards. ** An otherwise-unrelated card that has a name similar to other series members, is still not a member of the series or even related to it. ** Cards that do not totally fit a series' theme are related to the series. For example, Mobius Castle and Lightning Crash are related to the Monarch series as they have multiple things in common with members of the series, but do not totally fit its theme. ** Card storylines have their own page, do not qualify as either archetypes or series, and should not use the archetype or archrelated parameters. * A card that appears on or features another card does not make either card related to any archetype or series the other is part of (e.g. "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" appearing on "Harpies' Hunting Ground" does not make them related to the "Harpie" archetype, nor does it make any "Harpie" related to the "Ojama" archetype). This is also true for two cards that appear together in a third card's artwork (e.g. "Mokey Mokey" and "Ojama Yellow" appearing on "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" does not make "Mokey Mokey" related to the "Ojama" archetype, nor "Ojama Yellow" related to the "Mokey Mokey" archetype). These should instead be mentioned on the card's Trivia pages. * If a group is already categorized as an archetype, it should not also be categorized as a series. File naming * See also: Project:Image policy Card images * List of symbols/characters to include or omit: :: Keep: Ω α β γ à ã æ é É Ü ö ü ú (all letters and numbers, including those from other languages or with diacritic marks) :: Don't keep: - . , ' " : ・ / ~ & = ? ! % (and space) (all punctuation and special characters) ** Common mistakes: :: Old layout: For OCG/''TCG'' card images: There is no dash (-) between the card name and the set abbreviation (CardNameSET-LN-R-ED.png) :: New Layout: For OCG/''TCG'' card images: There is a dash (-) between the card name and the set abbreviation (CardName-SET-LN-R-ED.png) * Official Proxies use OP; for example File:AlexandriteDragon-PHSW-EN-OP.jpg (CardName-SET-LN-OP.png). Unlike regular card images, rarities and edition tags aren't included (You can't tell R from ScR, proxy images technically don't have rarities anyway, and no card to date has had two proxy images from the same set with different rarities or editions). A source must be provided somewhere when uploading these (preferably on the image description page), or they may be deleted. {1} Anime screenshots * If the image is not of a card or a NC monster, screenshots from the anime should have names with this format: Sx### Description.jpg or Sx### Description.png S''' is the series. * '''DM = ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (second series anime) * GX = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * 5D = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * ZX = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * See naming anime and manga card images for more series tags. ### is the episode number. For example: File:5Dx154 Team 5D's panorama.jpg and File:GXx013 Doctor.jpg However, the naming of anime screenshots and manga images are not heavily enforced. A sensible file name is sufficient.{1} Manga images * If the image is not that of a card or a NC monster, images from the manga should have names with this format: S-### Description.jpg or S-### Description.png S''' is the series. * The tags should be the same as the tags for naming anime and manga card images. '''### is the chapter number. For example: File:GX-001 Jaden VS Ryuga.jpg and File:D-001 Duel Monsters at school.jpg Booster pack images * Booster pack images should use the following format: SET-BoosterLN.jpg or SET-BoosterLN.png LN is the two letter language code. * JP = Japanese * EN = English For example: File:GENF-BoosterEN.jpg and File:PHSW-BoosterJP.jpg Card Tips * Anime-only cards do not need tips. * The Advanced Format heading is redundant and should not be added. * Traditional Format section goes after the Advanced Format tips; if the card is Forbidden or Illegal, neither heading is needed. * Video games section goes after the card game formats. This section should only contain tips using video game-only cards. * Quotation marks are to be added around all card names and archetype names. See also: Manual of style * Overlinking should not be done, one of each link per section is enough. The link in the navigation box also counts towards this. * Tips should be concise and the layout should be spaced out, walls of text are bad. : Layout sample: {1} Card Rulings * A valid reference/source must be provided for all additions or changes, otherwise they will be reverted. * All new rulings must be an exact quote of an official ruling. Any misspellings or grammar mistakes must not be fixed, instead they are marked with . * Rulings made by users are not to be included, even if they are correct, and will be removed on sight. * For more information, see the Card Rulings policy. Card Gallery * NC (non-card) images of Monster Cards should not be deleted or removed from the gallery just because there is an image of the card. They should both be kept in the gallery page, next to each other. {1} * Gallery tag: : Other parameters, including "align", "perrow", and "heights", are usually unnecessary and should be removed. {1} : Layout sample: {1} Set Card Lists, Set Card Galleries, and Set Card Ratios * See User:Dinoguy1000/boilerplate Discussion / Comments